Round Robin Challenge Denouement
by DannyFan66
Summary: Hey people...Here it is, finally. The last chapter of the Round Robin I posed to my author buds. Lonelygoatherd had computer trouble, so she had to pull out. It's been fun and we'll definately do it all again really soon... Let me know what you think!


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but there's always hope…

A/N: Lonelygoatherd is having computer issues so she has asked out of this challenge. She'll be up for the next though. That leaves it to me to finish up what I started…Let me know what you think…-D

**Round Robin**

**Denouement**

_And with that she ran out of the door silent tears streaming down her face, leaving his heart in a shambled mess, just one more thing he had to clean up._

Niles stood there and watched her leave…again…she always ran off just when he seemed to break through…she'd pull back and shut him out. Her last words played over in his ears. _"No, Niles, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I shouldn't have come tonight, it was all a big mistake, I'm sorry." _He could feel the anger build…pushing the hurt and pain aside. "No…not this time."

Niles was at the curb in short order. "Taxi!" He leapt into the back of the car almost before it stopped. "407 East 86th and if you get me there in less than ten minutes there's a fifty in it for you."

"Yes, Sir!" The cab driver took off from the curb. He pulled up in front of CC's building in eight minutes and Niles paid the fair and handed the man a fifty. "Thanks! Should I wait?"

"Thanks for getting me here…but I don't plan on leaving…" Niles offered the man as he stepped quickly out of the car.

Charlie opened the door and Niles tossed a quick hello and he nearly ran to the elevator. "I will not let her do this to us again…it's taken us too long to get this far and I'm not letting go." Niles waited as the elevator finally reached the 25th floor. He stepped out and moved quickly to the door he knew was all that stood between him and the woman who held his heart. He took a deep breath and blew it out before he knocked.

"Go away!" CC's voice rang out from inside.

Niles knocked a bit more forcefully. "CC, open the door."

"Please, Niles…go away." Her voice cracked as she tried to be strong.

It didn't go unnoticed. "No! I'm not leaving. Not now, not like this."

"Niles…" CC opened the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please…don't make this harder than it has to be."

Niles pushed past her into the apartment, grabbed the door and slammed it closed. "I said no! I'm not leaving…not like this. I won't do it anymore, CC. Three steps forward and two steps back. The minute I break through just a little you push me away…shutting me out. No…not this time." Niles grabbed her and pulled her into a deep and passionate, near heart stopping kiss. When he finally released her lips it was only to sweep her legs from beneath her and carry her to the bedroom.

"Niles…please…" CC was still full on crying…her insides tearing her apart. The voice in her head was screaming for her to stop him the pounding of her heart screaming for her head to mind its own business. "Niles, you have to stop."

"Shut up, CC." Niles laid her on the bed. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear. I love you. Do you hear me? I have loved you since you crossed the threshold into the mansion and called me servant. I don't care if your CC Babcock heiress to the Babcock millions or Chastity Claire Babcock mere secretary to Max Sheffield. I love you, and that's not going to change. Now, you need to decide if you are going to listen to your heart or the shrill voice of that shrew of a woman you call mother, throbbing in your head that keeps pulling you away from me. I won't play this little game anymore." Niles stood over her, trying to focus on his mission, and not the sexy manner in which he had draped her across the pillows.

Her tears still fell, full on crying. Her chest heaved and her breath was shallow. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. This man that she knew full well she loved…not just loved…adored…this same man who just professed his long, lived love for her. This man who her mother so desperately suggested…no demanded she avoid any and all entanglements with. She just couldn't think of what to say…what to do.

Niles stood still, his passion and desire for her bubbling to the surface. "You'd better say something soon, woman or I won't be responsible for what happens." Niles knew he wanted her, knew he must have her, knew he could very well just take her…and knew he wouldn't move a muscle until she begged him to.

"Niles…" Her voice was so soft and so feminine…the likes of which neither had ever heard leave her lips. "Come here."

The words still hung in the thick air between them and he was at her side …sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yes?"

"Undress me…Servant." CC's eyes grew dark with her want and need to have him…to be taken by him.

Niles stood and looked down at her. "On one condition…"

"Which is?" CC still draped sexily across the bed.

"You must promise me…no turning back." Niles waited. His heart pounding so hard in his chest he was sure she could see it. "If we cross this bridge…we burn it behind us." There was still a hardness to his voice...no an urgency.

CC tossed him her sexiest smirk. "Let's set the world on fire, Niles."

Niles did as she asked and carefully undressed her paying close attention to kiss and caress each newly exposed bit of skin. When she lay naked before him he stood again at the edge of the bed and reveled in her beauty. "My God, CC you are truly stunning."

"Niles…I'm waiting…" CC cooed at him making his lower extremities just a little weak.

Niles smiled at her. "All good things come to those who wait."

"I certainly hope so." CC watched him slowly undress. She would have to admit how big a turn on it was when a man took his time removing his clothes. Not to mention how incredible sexy the man beneath the clothing was. "Oh, Niles…" CC whispered when he finally slipped off his boxers.

Niles took his place above her on her bed. "How may I serve you, Miss Babcock?"

"Over and over again." CC tossed out her sultry laugh. Niles raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Niles…I love you…please don't waste another minute…make love to me."

Niles took her lips in a warm, wet kiss which quickly deepened as he slid himself into her and they became one now and forever. "I love you…" He whispered softly against her cheek.

CC released a soft moan as her head dropped back. "Oh my God, Niles…" CC moaned at the feel of him.

They made love well into the night and fell asleep in each other's arms. No more looking back, no more fighting their feelings, no more pulling apart. No one could pull them from each other ever again.

When the sun peeked through the drapes and splayed across them in the bed…CC turned in his arms to face him. She smiled and let her thoughts play. _"Just look at him. Even in sleep he's got that silly smile plastered across his handsome face. Why did I push you away so long? You're the best thing ever to happen to me."_

CC smiled up at him. "Niles…" CC whispered softly and brushed an errant strand of his reddish blonde hair off his face. "Niles…are you really sleeping?"

"Hmmmm" Niles released a contented hum. "I just had to most amazing dream." Niles opened his eyes and smiled. "And look…there she is." He dropped a kiss on her nose. "Good morning, Love."

"Thank you, Niles." CC offered plainly.

Niles frowned confused. "Hrmf…I've never been thanked before…" CC smacked him playfully. "Ow…"

"You are a silly servant, but I love you." CC kissed him warmly. "I meant thank you for not giving up on me."

Niles pulled her closer. "Giving up wasn't an option for me, Love. You've had my heart for years. There just wasn't any chance I'd ever get it back."

"You know what?" CC snuggled into him.

Niles dropped a kiss on her head. "What's that, Love?"

"I love you." CC smiled against his chest.

Niles smiled. "Yeah…I got that idea."


End file.
